Fight!
by FantasyReaperJ
Summary: Aqualad has just stepped into the place of leader again and is already exhausted. So when problems arise, they just HAVE to be about a goddess, a misfit and a rich girl, don't they? My own version of the third season
1. Meet the characters

_Aqualad has just stepped into the place of leader again and is already exhausted._

_With Connor and Megan back on speaking terms, Tim and Cassie together, an angsty Artemis, a pissed off La'gaan, Karen and Mal's upcoming engagement and Nightwing nowhere to be found, Kaldur has had his hands full. So, how much worse can things get when a bunch of problems concerning a Goddess, a rich girl and a misfit from a different universe appear? My own vision of Young Justice's 3__rd__ season._

_Jaime/OC/Bart, Kaldur/OC, Capt. Marvel/OC_

* * *

_**October 3, 2016- Mt. Justice**_

Aqualad had woken up with a bitter taste in his mouth and was reluctant to start the day, but the ruckus made from his fellow teammates forced him out of bed and into the living room.

Connor was standing in his corner of solitude along with Wolf, arms crossed and glaring at the ground. Aqualad began to walk towards him when Megan poked her head in the busy room from the kitchen.

"Kaldur, you're awake! Batman came in a few hours ago." The smile faded from her emerald skin. "He said you should contact him as soon as possible." She said and went back to the kitchen to help Virgil with the lunch preparations.

Kaldur sighed heavily and headed to the mission room, where the computer was located. He typed a few orders and the image of Batman appeared on the screen.

"Aqualad." The dark knight greeted gruffly.

The former nodded in return.

"I need two members of your team to serve as bodyguards." The Batman announced.

"Bodyguards? For whom?"

The image of a girl in her fifteens appeared on the screen. She had boyish short brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Jannet Acer. She is the adoptive daughter of one of the richest families in Gotham." The dark knight paused." She is the biological daughter of Lex Luthor, but the mother is still unknown." Aqualad nodded, slightly surprised.

"We suspect she is one of Cadmus's projects, although she doesn't have a record or shown any signs of mutation." Kaldur nodded again.

"Luthor has been trying to reach her for the last few weeks. I want the bodyguards to keep her from him at any cost."

"I will consider my options." Aqualad said, quickly running over names and abilities in his head.

"Remember, Jannet has no idea about her biological father, and she must not learn. So pick two who are friendly enough to approach her." Batman said and hung up.

* * *

I watched as my friend fell to her death, golden hair dyed red with blood. I didn't let grief get the best of me- I _couldn't_.

Grabbing for the machine gun next to another corpse, I began shooting blindly, not wasting my precious time by searched for her killers. Or anyone else's.

I was born into a war, and had been taught to survive in one. You couldn't trust anyone, not even your friends, so a part of me- a large part of me- felt relieved.

In war you can have no permanent alliances. They're bound to either turn against you, or die from another. Vengeance is futile, as you can never know whether they were going to stay loyal.

**Loyal.**

That's what my siblings considered me. A soldier, a weapon- void of feelings or will, always by their side. That's where they were wrong.

I now stood in a field full of corpses, examining them stoically.

I threw the machine gun away and wiped the blood from my face.

The year is 3078. The year the war will end.

* * *

No words could describe how felt.

**Bored**.

That was one definition. I was staring at the clock, willing the hands to move, alas it was futile.

Mr. Pattson kept explaining the quotations, and was writing down another exercise on the board, as if we could solve it in the three minutes that remained.

But then again, time was so slow we could solve another ten of those exercises and still have time to chat.

I could hear the squeak of the chalk against the board, the Drama Queen whispering to her minions, and even the guys commenting on Scarlet Johanson's ass.

I wanted to get the heck out of there.

* * *

"Are you insane?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You want me to **disgrace** my family?" My friend had smiled at me sheepishly.

"Think about it. You do what the man asks, and you ask for something in return." He stood up and held both my shoulders. "_We_ could relive the old days of glory!"

"I can't! Besides, why would he come to me?" I asked, stepping away from him.

"Because you're the only one with the abilities he seeks! Or so he said…"

"I don't know…I suppose I'll try… if it's so important…" I bit my lip.

This was so wrong.

* * *

_Okay, I tried my best with it and honestly have no idea if I'm gonna continue it or not. Please review and tell me if you like it or not._

_Also, I have left of few clues to my OCs identities, but you will find out when (if) the next chapter comes out._

_Until then, please try to guess which one is which and I'll read your stories if you've guessed right._

_-Reaper_


	2. Missions and Homework don't mix!

_First off, I wanna thank Simply-B.A for the review and the encouragement-threat to continue. Okay, so the last OC that appeared will make an official entrance a little later than the rest, but fret not, because sh*t's going down!_

_-Reaper_

* * *

**October 5, 2016- Mt. Justice**

Kaldur, still emotionally exhausted, stood before Blue Beetle and Imp-_Kid Flash-_ while trying to look stoic.

"Your mission- assigned from Batman- is mainly to keep a girl away from Luthor."

He said suppressing a yawn. He tapped the air, where the image of the brunette girl appeared.

"Name's Jannet Acer, daughter of a rich businessman in Gotham. You will enter her school as new students and try to get close enough to her to be able to protect her. The League is paying for an apartment as near as possible to her house, but you'll have to cover personal expenses yourselves. Also, I need you to monitor all her movements, in and out of her house, and search for any signs that she knows more than we give her credit for." Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck. Despite the lack of missions, he'd forgotten what leading a bunch of teens and emotional wrecks was like.

"School starts on Monday, but you're taking the first few days off to spy on her. Find her interests, likes and dislikes so you can become friends faster." He explained further.

Blue Beetle merely nodded, while Kid Flash cocked his head to the side.

"What's Luthor gotta do with her?"

"Luthor is her biological father but so far we have no intel that she knows as much, or who her mother is. The League suspects she is a biologically engineered weapon with his DNA."

"And when are we leaving?" Jaime questioned.

"Tonight." Kaldur answered and made Jannet's image disappear.

* * *

**October 4, 2016- Gotham City  
**

"Soooo…." Jean started, twirling a strand of her red hair around in her finger, "When did you start going out with Fred?" She asked playfully.

We were both lying on my bed, doing our homework. I looked up from the laptop screen and gave her the most innocent and confused look I could muster.

"I'm not going out with Fred." I pointed.

"But you want to!"

"So? I'm not in any hurry to start dating." I countered." Besides, I barely know him. He could be the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

"You're so afraid of being let down, you never take any risks." Jean muttered and opened her notebook.

"I'm not afraid of being let down! I'm just not interested in some things…" I protested. Jean looked at me from over her notebook. "Oh, really? You've been pretty reluctant for pretty much everything. So either you're uninterested in everything, or you're just a coward."

Her phone rang before I could answer.

"Oh, it's Brian!" She said excitedly and began texting him back.

Brian was a college student that Jean had met over the summer. And, Jean being Jean, she didn't want to even listen to me when I told he was to old for her, or that he'd eventually cheat on her.

The light blush subsided from her cheeks as she turned back to me.

"But really, Jannet, you need to take some risks. You can't always pay your way out of everything." She said as she tossed her phone aside.

"Anyway." I sighed. "What did you get for exercise B?"

**-Focus Shifter-**

**October 6,2016- Gotham City**

The apartment was large enough for Bart and me, and it was a wonder the League still had money left after the reconstruction of the Cave.

Bart, of course, had already changed to his costume because of the ring his grandfather had given him. Like his own, it had the Flash's symbol on the top and when pressed, the Kid Flash costume jumped out.

"Are you coming or what, hermano?" Bart called.

"Yeah, just a moment." I sighed. Kaldur had made the mission sound like we weren't going to get any rest until it was over, and that was probably true.

I pulled my hoodie off and let the armor spread across my body.

Tonight would be a long night.


	3. Author's Note

_Hey guys! I know it's been waaaaaaaaay over a week since I last uploaded, and I'm sorry but I recently witnessed a car accident and I'm really shaken up since then. So I'll try to continue the third chapter of the story when I'm better._

_-Reaper_


	4. Gloom and Doom

**October 7,2016- Mt. Justice**

The living room was already bustling with people, even though it was only 5 a.m. Yawning and moaning, the team members made their way to the gym, starting the day with hand-to-hand combat.

After a good warm-up, the drowsyness usually subsided and everyone did their best, but today it was different. It was cold and rainy outside, and it seemed to be affecting everyone's mood.

Slowly, they began leaving for school or work, leaving Kaldur, Conner, Artemis and M'gaan alone in the Cave. Kaldur had entered the Mission room and typed a few orders on the computer. Nightwing's portrait appeared on the screen along with the world map.

A red dot shined over Hawaii, where Nightwing had said he was vacationing, but Kaldur knew better. Dick had been devastated after Wally's death and it was obvious he was planning something.

"Kal?" Artemis had come into the room without being heard.

Kaldur jumped up, completely caught by surprise.

"Why are you still looking for him? You know you can't find him unless he wants you to." She said running her fingers through her hair. She wasn't annoyed, simply moody as was everyone today.

Kaldur leaned back into the chair and sighed heavily.

"I know. But it'd be a comfort to have him here." He admitted.

Artemis half-smiled. "It's hard to lead a squad of trained men and suddenly switch to a bunch of misfits, huh?" She said. Kaldur nodded.

"_Intruder alert."_ The disembodied voice announced, sending chills up both heroes' spines. Acting out of instinct, they ran out of the mission room and into the living, where Conner had already tackled the intruder and was keeping him down.

Conner looked up at Kaldur and was about to say something when a long leg kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying. Artemis jumped in, trying to punch the man. Or woman.

He was wearing a black mask that covered his entire face, and a black suit that probably had padding in it to cover any curves.

He grabbed Artemis by the collar and threw her at Kaldur, who had just started to attack.

The man took out a seven-inch needle, probably covered in poison and went over to Conner, who was unconscious. But, as he was about to penetrate the skin of his neck, he was send flying back by an invisible force.

Miss Martian had entered the room and was keeping the man down with her telekinesis. Kaldur helped Artemis up and Conner rubbed his neck with a grimace.

" Who are you?" Miss Martian asked. The intruder didn't answer only stared forward. Miss Martian tightened her grip on him, causing him to gasp for air.

"Take it easy." Artemis put a hand on her friend's shoulder and walked towards the man. She reached for the mask reluctantly, knowing full well he was staring through her soul. Or clothes.

She pulled away the mask to reveal a waterfall of chestnut colored hair and a pair of green eyes. Yeah, definitely through her soul.

* * *

"So the man was actually a woman?" Mal asked. Artemis had given an thorough description of the fight and Conner had explained that he was in the room when she appeared.

She hadn't run in, she hadn't dug a hole through the ceiling, she just appeared.

They had locked her up in a cell that had come along with the new Cave and so far she hadn't spoken.

Kaldur was standing outside of the cell, watching her. All her weapons had been removed, and they'd forced her to change into some of Artemis' clothes, so that they'd be sure she wasn't hiding any other weapons in there.

She was just sitting in a corner staring at the floor. She just looked so innocent, it was making him feel uncomfortable with keeping her locked up. As if catching that thought, she raised her head and looked him straight in eye, making him feel like his spine was made of ice.

"D'ya have any idea how many weapons she has?" Bumble Bee said irritated as she walked in, breaking the eye contact.

"And I can't even tell what is what!" She exclaimed, shooting the girl a venomous look.

"See? It looks like a dagger." She said showing Kaldur a long black blade." But it can't cut through anything!"

"It's a medic device."

Both Kaldur and Karen both jumped. Her voice was low, but rough as hell.

"You just press the button on the hilt, press on the wound and it projects an image of how it should look while healing it." She explained looking up again, but with a much more neutral look.

"Sounds like a war weapon." Karen muttered, looking for the button.

"It is." The girl looked back down. Karen and Kaldur shared a confused look.

"Where do you come from?" Karen asked sweetly.

"Nowhere." She answered.

"That's what it literally means in English. But I keep forgetting where the city is…" She muttered to herself.

"You didn't come in here though any…normal way." Karen stated, hoping she'd keep on talking.

"Course not. Did you see that metall disk in my 'weapons'?"

"Yeah. But it's fried."

The girl jumped up in shock.

"What?! How the fuck am I supposed to go back now? And the ambush goes in effect in ninety days! Shit!" She was pacing back and forth in the small cell, pulling her hair.

"Hey, relax!" Karen waved her arms in a soothing pattern. "What the disk for?"

"It's a traveling machine. Something about connecting the milky way or some shit like that."

"You don't know for sure how it works?" Kaldur was the one to speak this time.

"No! I stole from the lab! And blew up all the copies…and the blue prints…" She scratched her head sheepishly.

"What lab?" Karen gripped on the cell bar.

"There's only one lab in Nanze! You see there was this war 200 years ago that turned to a world war. So after many nuclear attacks around the globe, the war was moved to Nanze. It's the only place on Earth occupied by humans. Also, Nanze is ruled by the Council, which consists of a hundred and five members. Since people focus more on surviving than on politics, the Council is planning to end this war." She said as she finally stopped pacing.

"That's a good thing. Right?" Karen asked.

"No. To end the war, they'll have to kill half of the remaining humans, and right now there're around 20.000 humans on the entire planet! The remaining population will be held captive and send to the lab for 'modification'"

"How do you know all this? They couldn't have just announced it." Karen pondered.

"No. My sister is head of the Council and I'm her bodyguard. I was present at their last meeting, where they decided to make a final decision in one and a half months. If I let this happen…" She stopped mid-sentence and plopped back down on the floor.

"Wait, your _sister _is head of the bad guys?" Karen glanced at Kaldur.

"Yeah. The only way to stop this is to kill the entire Council, but I need help. I've been searching for people to help me carry this out the entire past year, and if I'm not there when the next meeting takes place, then everything will be lost."

"Are you sure the only humans are in, 'Nanze'?" Kaldur asked, getting more and more interested in the story.

"Yeah. After the nuclear war, most of the world was either left with no life whatsoever, or mutated beings. Some of those mutants agreed to help me, but it's still not enough. I was using the disk to travel around the world, but when I tried to go to the old Americas, I ended up here instead." She explained.

* * *

Karen and Kaldur walked into the mission room deep in thought.

When they told the others what had happened back there, they all answered that she was most likely insane or bluffing. Except for Conner.

"Superman says that there are many versions of the Earth. This for example is Earth 16, so how do we know that she's not from another version of the planet?" He suggested.

"Well, she did mention nuclear war, so…" Karen's face lit up as it dawned on her.

"Hey! The Cold War! The war that she was referring to was the Cold War! If Conner's right, then she's from a universe where the conflict between the USA and Soviet Russia turned into World War III. So after going through all those nuclear explosions, more reasons to fight came along, explaining how long this war has gone on for." Karen explained.

"That's so sad…" M'gaan muttered, while everyone else kept silent.

* * *

_Well, my padawans,_ _Reaper's back and more fabulous than ever! Though this did take a lot of time, I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but Hell it covers so much info about the OC and her world, so I am NOT writing about her again until chapter six, I don't know.  
_

_Next up: _Bart has a crush on Jannet. Jannet hates math class. Jaime just wants to sleep.


	5. Spying 101

**October 11,2016- Gotham City**

"I seriously see no reason in attending math class anymore." Jannet stated with an irritated look on her face. "Math just hates me."

Jaime had absolutely no idea how he'd ended up sitting in 'cliché' table. Well, befriending Jannet _was_ easier that they thought it would, but it was kinda awkward too.

Meaning, how on earth can you let two weirdos from out of town to sit with you at lunch when one of them stares at with heart shaped eyes? Yup, Bart had taken his time realizing how pretty Jannet was, but when he did…

Even now, Jaime was not quite sure if she liked him also, or if she was just oblivious to the fact that Bart was head over heels for her.

Anyhow, they had ended up in a table with Jannet, her best friend Jean and a set of identical twins, Suzan and Garret. Despite how girly she looked and acted, Jean was the daughter and sister of marines and had her future laid out for her by them. So, she was probably trying to enjoy her years as a female sixteen year old before joining the military, which was understandable. The twins, sitting opposite of Jannet, both had blond hair and hazel eyes. Other than their appearance, these two were downright opposites. Suzan was rather bubbly and way too excitable and Garret was…well a statue that walked, to say the least.

Jaime had decided to sit next to him, since he didn't really like the idea of talking and Bart had- of course- sat next to Jannet.

"So, Jannet, what do your parents do for a living?" Bart asked, looking at her like Wally before him would. Jannet raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"You two really haven't heard the orientation speech yet, have you?" She smiled.

"Orientation speech?" Asked Jaime with a grimace. Jean took off her headphones.

"It's more like a guide- y'know, who sits where and why. Like, this table is where the rich-but-couldn't-care-less sit, next to us are the geeky-but-cute and so on." She explained and took a cupcake out of her lunch bag.

"It's also about the teachers and classes in general!" Suzan exclaimed, leaning forward to look at Jaime, as her brother was blocking her.

"And about who does what and when. Everyone knows Jean will be in the marines so don't mess with her, Faye over there will try to become a pop star but we all know she'll be a crack addict with six kids and no job and so on…" Jannet finished with no real interest in the story.

"That's cruel." Bart said. Jannet shrugged and went back to her apple. "It's true though…"

* * *

After school, Jaime and Bart had gone back to the apartment tired as hell. Bart had finished both their homework with his supper speed (Duh!) and had both gone to sleep until sunset to spy on the girl. Jannet had no hobbies that required her out of the house, which made their job much more easier. She would just sit under a tree in the backyard and read a book, or be on the computer. Even more rarely she would play with her younger brother, but that was it.

"What was Aqualad thinking?" Bart complained quietly.

"I'm not fit for covert missions, much less for spying!" He continued and stretched his arms above his head.

"She's going to sleep." Jaime had ignored his friend's complaints, since he had a lot of his own.

"Should we get out of here? My legs are so sore already!" Bart jumped up on his branch.

"You go get some coffee, I'll stay here." Jaime dismissed his teammate, who zipped away in less than a second. The Hispanic boy sighed. He'd been suppressing the urge to talk back to the Scarab all day, and this spying thing was getting on his nerves, too.

"_She does not know anything." _The Scarab repeated for the 15th time that day.

"How are you so sure?" Jaime finally asked.

"_It's obvious she's more interested in gossip than avoiding her fate." _

Jaime shrugged his shoulders and looked back into Jannet's bedroom window. She was asleep alright. Maybe the Scarab was right and there was no point in monitoring her without her knowledge.

* * *

_Pretty crappy, huh? I couldn't come up with something better, but figured it was time to update. Leave a review, favorite follow, whatever… _

_Next up:_ Jean's house blows up, Jannet freaks the fuck out.

_-Reaper_


	6. Strains and Collars

_Alright, this time the story is told from various points of , it is set three weeks __after__ the Intruder chapter. Don't forget to review!_

_-Reaper_

* * *

**October 28, 2016- Gotham City**

~Suzanne

Jean was typing frantically on her phone when she suddenly slammed it down and jumped on the table.

Jaime, who had fallen asleep, fell off the bench with a squeak of terror and Jannet dropped her apple.

" Did you just-?" She started.

"Why are you stepping on your phone?!" She continued with a terrified expression.

Jean ignored her and pointed someone in the crowd. It was lunchtime at school, and, well, everyone was freaked out.

"Walker!" Jean screamed, as if trying to get more attention. Janet grabbed the corner of her shirt and pulled her down.

"The poor thing!" She exclaimed as she bent over Jean's phone. "Look at it! Abomination! Sin!"

Jaime made a feeble attempt to climb back on the bench, while mumbling something in Spanish. Suddenly, a large figure started at us, slowly and with confidence.

" Walker!" Jean yelled again but decided to just wave this time. Jannet was too busy crying over the phone to sense the huge African American guy who had walked up to us.

"Must you really be that loud?" Walker asked as he bent over the red head.

" You haven't been in school for over a month!" Jean complained as she glomped him. Walker sighed as he turned to me.

"Hey Suze. Saw your brother yesterday." He said as he sat next to Bart, who had been staring at the phone all this time with a shocked expression.

Jean elbowed Janet in the gut. She turned to Walker and nodded.

"You saw Garret?" I asked. Walker raised his eyebrow." Yeah?"

"What's up with him, anyway?" Jean asked as she examined the phone's damage." He didn't come to school yesterday."

Janet nodded.

"He was supposed to drive me to the movies on Saturday." She added.

"Yeah, he took off Friday night." I admitted. Jean made a sound through her nose as she bent over to me with a grin.

" Oh-la-la! Garret has love affairs?"

I shook my head. "It's got to do with the Collars, actually. They say he defaulted on his payment and they agreed to let him work it off."

Jaime blinked a couple of times. " The Collars? It sounds like a gang…"

"Uh, not to interfere or anything, but I think your friend's had a heart attack." Walker said as he waved his hand in front of Bart's face.

"No, no, I'm fine…" Bart whispered weakly with the same expression.

"Oh! Right! Walker, this is Bart and that's Jaime. They transferred here two weeks ago." Janet said as she slapped her hand against her forehead. Walker nodded to Jaime and turned back to me.

" What do you mean 'work it off' ?"

" I don't know. He hasn't contacted me either." I said and looked at my lunch bag.

"Are the Collars a gang?" Jaime repeated a little louder. As if on cue, the four of us brought our indexes to our lips and went 'shush'.

"You don't just say that out loud!" Jean said in a hushed voice.

"So, they are?" Jaime insisted.

"Kind of… I mean as far as I know, they're pretty much alright… My brother bought his car from them, but couldn't pay all of it off, so they make him pay for it in small amounts each month. Guess this month's volunteering."

" Wouldn't say that." Janet stated, earning weird looks from everyone but

Jean. " What? It's not like Black Mask hasn't made every single gang his bitch." She explained slightly offended. "Well, that's a possibility…" Jaime muttered to himself. "But the Collars aren't a 'main branch' gang, so Black Mask wouldn't be that interested in their earnings." He concluded.

"And you know this because…?" Jean smirked and leaned into him.

"Er… CSI: Miami?" Jean leaned back into her seat with a soft frown.

* * *

~ Bart

Suzanne had rushed back to her foster house, leaving the rest of us to walk home.

Jaime wanted to start keeping tabs on Jean too, but was first going to contact Aqualad.

Personally, why bother with her? Janet was much more interesting to spy on, but that was my opinion.

Janet tripped on her feet and literally started falling in slow motion. Jean, who was standing right next to her at the time, caught her bridal style.

"Looks like I saved a princess!" Jean announced, still holding Janet.

"How about a kiss, my fair lady?" She thickened her voice and leaned in.

"Hell no!" Janet screamed, face flushed.

"Well, then…Walker!" Jean called to her large friend who was standing furthest away from everyone in the group. Walker unfold his arms just in time to catch the petite brunette.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Janet hissed and grabbed her backpacked from Jean. "You know you like it." Jean teased. Janet proceeded to do the walk of shame and lead the group on.

"Are you always like that?" I asked Walker, fearing the answer.

" No." I sighed." It's worse." He started walking again like nothing happened.

" I don't like this gig anymore." I stated as Jaime walked next to me.

" I never did." He deadpanned.

* * *

~Jaime

"Miss Martian, I can't talk about this to anyone except Aqualad." I repeated annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Blue. Aqualad is on a mission with Artemis and Superboy. If it has to o with your mission, then proceed as you believe right."

I sighed. "Okay, but one last thing. Is Robin there?"

"On a mission with Batman in Paris. Batgirl too." She added. "Alright. Thanks."

The comm. link emitted a static sound now.

"_The Jean is hiding something." _The Scarab stated, as if trying to comfort Jaime.

"I figured as much. Question is what." I muttered to myself.

"_Perhaps the Jean was also one of the abductees. The Reach collected runaways and according to police reports from precisely five months ago, she had run away." _The Scarab reminded.

"You think she's a meta-human, like Static?" I concluded.

"_You cannot know for sure until you have evidence ,Jaime Reyes."_


End file.
